The Love of His Life
by dyingbreed003
Summary: Hanabusa has to go through his days thinking of the love of his life and how it turned out this way. Either way, he's not letting her go.


**This is not a sequel to Eternal Enchantment and I will shoot anyone who says this is a crossover of twilight. It was just in my mind and I had to get the idea out. So, voila!**

**Disclaimer: Aidou Haruki is mine.

* * *

  
**

Aidou Hanabusa was greeted with a stern-looking butler as soon as he walked into the house. His mouth curled into a smile. He slowly pried his coat off and handed to the butler. After a whole day of working in the office with Kaname, home after all was the place to seek for relaxation.

"Thanks, Kawashima," the butler bowed low and quickly retreated elsewhere after hanging Hanabusa's coat. Hanabusa haven't even reached his front lobby when a pair of arms flung onto his shoulders.

"Daddy!" The young Aidou Haruki greeted, still clinging onto his father. Hanabusa gave out a chuckle and settle the young boy down. As the boy stood up proudly with his little rabbit toy by his side, he happily flashed his father one of his winning smile. Hanabusa gave out a smile that was similar to his son. His 5 year-old son, Aidou Haruki, was the exact replica of him or so, that's what everyone told him. But deep inside, he knew his hazel-brown tousled hair; pale skin and winning smile belonged to _her._ The only thing Haruki got from him was the cerulean blue eyes.

Hanabusa crouched to the same level of his son and slowly start to tickle his little son. Haruki gave out a laughter that was so similar to _her_ which caused Hanabusa to stop abruptly.

"Daddy?" Haruki questioned with his blue orb starring intently. Hanabusa just gave a smile and scooped the young boy up. Holding the boy tightly to his chest, he made his way to Haruki's playroom.

"What did you do today, Haruki?"

"Well," the young boy ponders for a while. "I played with Mr. Usagi and later Fraus-sensei came for my afternoon lesson. He was so mean! He wouldn't even accept my explanation when the calculus he did was wrong and my answer correct," Haruki puffed his cheeks. At five year old, he already bore his father intelligence and his mother's stubbornness.

They finally reached Haruki's playroom which was placed at the far east of the house. The little boy found it amusing to test his powers with everything in a 1 meter radius. So they decided to put his room far away from the priceless antiques in the house. Hanabusa gently placed him on the Persian carpet near his toys and ruffled his hair before retreating to do his daily routine.

"Daddy!" Haruki shouted just before Hanabusa could walk out of the room. Hanabusa turned around to find Haruki smilling and holding a bunch of lilies. "I visited mommy today and she seemed really happy when I gave her the flowers. Why don't daddy try them?" Haruki carefully placed the lilies in his father's hand. "Mommy will like it for sure!" Haruki smiled contently. Hanabusa gave a sad smile before walking out of the room. He didn't even bother to question where Haruki got the lilies.

Lilies. It was _her _favourite flowers and he never forgets the delight on her face every time he surprised _her _with her favourite flowers. It seems his son knew his mother's favourite flower too. He quickly made his way through the rows of hallways to the far west of the house. There was only one room specially designed for _her _at the west side of the door. Hanabusa straightened his pose and cleared his throat before opening the door.

The room was big and spacious. The ceiling was high; higher than any of the room in the house. There was a queen size bed and dresser by the left side. The right side was just the room to the bathroom. In the middle of the room, was pillows scattered around the carpet. The huge window right in the middle of the wall of the room overlooked everything in the Aidou estate. Everything was white in the room; white bed, white dresser, white walls, white pillows and even the carpet was white. Right in the middle was Yori.

She was quietly sitting in the seas of pillows and looking at the sky through the window. She was as beautiful as Hanabusa remembered. Her hazel locks sculpted her pale face perfectly, her pink lips slightly opening in awe. Even her white nightdress showed her curves perfectly. But her brown orb was empty. It wasn't filled with happiness as before. Now it was just a pool of emptiness.

Hanabusa gently made his way to Yori. He gently place the lilies on the carpet. She didn't even notice his presence. But when Hanabusa encircled his arms around her, he could feel her stiffened.

"Shhh, Yori. Don't worry, it's just me," Hanabusa whispered. He continued to give butterfly kisses around her neck. This, Yori paid no attention to but just looked at him with a look of surprised. Hanabusa carefully carried her to the bed without any disagreement from Yori. When he tucked her for sleep, she just looked him with her brown orbs, not saying anything.

"Have you taken your blood pills?" Hanabusa asked. Yori didn't answer but just simply stared at him. Hanabusa began to think he was being stupid. Yori haven't spoken a word for five years.

"You shouldn't skip your meal, Yori. It's not good for your body," he slowly made a small cut on his wrist and showed at to Yori, urging her to take a bite. Yori's brown eye turned red but she did nothing. Hanabusa gave out a sigh. He finally sucked out his blood from the cut and touched his lips with hers. His tongue parted Yori's mouth and immediately the red liquid flow right into her mouth, down his throat. When the blood finished, he repeated the process to make sure that Yori got enough energy to make it through tomorrow.

After the last blood, Hanabusa didn't let go of her. His tongues tangled with hers and his arm held her firmly around the waist. Hanabusa explored her mouth for the hundredth time slowly, taking his own sweet time. When Yori timidly touch his tongue, he went wild. Even though, Yori lost her memory, her body seem to know how to respond. He slowly parted when he realized Yori needed air.

He took a full view of Yori. Her cheeks was flush, with a small tint of pink colouring her cheeks, her lips was red and was slightly parted but her eyes didn't change. Hanabusa finally took notice the lilies by her bedside. _It must be from Haruki_, he thought. He picked up the forgotten lilies lying in the middle of the room and place the lilies in a vase together with Haruki's lilies. All this while, Yori just watched him with fascination. When he finally settled the lilies by her bedside, he sat on Yori's bed and just observed her. His hand automatically tucked a strand of hair behind her ears and cupped her cheeks.

"Yori, don't you remember me?"

This was his daily routine. After a whole day of participating in the vampire politics, he returns home to spend some time with Haruki before spending the rest of his night with Yori.

Yori was never like this before. They were madly in love with each other. They were willing to go through all the hardships just to be with each other. It wasn't normal for a vampire noble to marry a mere human. But with the Kuran couple by their side, everyone didn't seem to mind. Their wedding was nothing big but it was his happiest day of his life. The days they spent after their marriage can only be explained as bliss. Yori never turned into a vampire; she was happy as she is. Of course, there was no such thing as happily ever after.

Yori was pregnant after their first anniversary. They were both ecstatic but it was the first time in the history of vampires that a mere human was pregnant with the child of a vampire. None of this mattered to Hanabusa as long as Yori was happy. By fourth month of pregnancy, Yori's health deteriorated almost too quickly. She was becoming too thin and too pale. But she would forever tell him that she was fine because she didn't want him to worry. _Typical Yori_.

Kaname finally came to a conclusion. The baby inside of Yori was slowly giving off poison to Yori's body. It was actually normal for a vampire mother as she has the right body system to fight off the poison. But it was a different story for a human. Yori was slowly transforming to a vampire from inside but the consequence was high. In return the baby continued to feed on Yori's blood to grow. Yori refused to take any blood pills because at that time she was only partially vampire. A blood pill could actually inflict horrible damage to a human.

Hanabusa considered aborting the baby a few time. The baby was slowly eating the love of his life right in front of his eyes but Yori sternly refuse. Right now, he was grateful of Yori's decision because Haruki was the best thing that happened in his life, next to Yori.

But Yori gave birth to Haruki after seven months of pregnancy; two months earlier than a normal human, one month later than a normal vampire. The night Haruki was born, the poison spread too far and it soon began to eat her memories. Yori's memories were lost that night. Shortly after that, her sense was cut off and she just became a body with a soul. That was five years ago.

Now sitting by her bedside, Hanabusa could still remember their first memories; their first laugh, their first kiss and their first child. Without knowing, a salty tear strolled down Hanabusa's cheek. Yori, who didn't know anything, acted on instinct to wipe the tear away using her thumb. Hanabusa was dumbstruck. He began sobbing when he remembered the first time they saw each other. He cried louder when he remembered Yori's screaming when the poison spread to her memories. He sobbed louder when he remembered the look on Yori's face when she didn't recognize him. And he shouted when he knew Yori was never coming back to him. That night Aidou Hanabusa, descendant of the pureblood Jyuuki Maya, third generation of the powerful Aidou clan, well-known playboy, cried in the arms of his wife.

* * *

Hanabusa woke up from his sleep with familiar sense of warmness beside him. His eyes slowly open and readjust to the light. Feeling slightly groggy and his eyes still not adjusted to the light, all he saw was two familiar figures beside him. When his eyes finally adjusted to the lighting, what he saw made his heart beat faster than the last five years.

Just beside him was Yori, her beautiful face back to normal, laughing with Haruki.

"Am I dead?" was the most suitable question Hanabusa could think of. The two vampires turned to the voice and burst into laughing.

"If you were dead, then I'll just have to follow you, won't I?" Yori joked.

"Aw, if that happen, I have to live with Aunt Yuuki! Yuck! She made me play dolls the whole day!" Haruki added. Then, they looked at each other and burst out laughing, as if sharing their own secret joke.

"Yori?" Hanabusa asked. He was now fully awake and his brain trying to process what's happening.

"Yes?" Yori answered cheerfully, her eyes fill with love.

"How?" Hanabusa asked, trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

"After listening to you yesterday, I would be a fool not to wake up from my slumber," Yori answered. Her hands had already made its way to wipe the tears that was strolling down Hanabusa's cheek.

Without hesitating, he pulled Yori into a tight embrace and crashed his lips with hers. At that time he didn't care if Yori was still thin and might not have enough energy or Haruki saying "Eww! Get a room!" at the back. All he cares was that he has the love of his life back.

* * *

**I know! A little shocker for me to. I don't plan to tell how she got her memories back or what type of vampire she is because it is not relevant. So, I'm out.**

**_dyingbreed003_  
**


End file.
